Expression through music is a uniquely human experience. Such expression may involve a musician utilizing an instrument to produce a particular sound or set of sounds. Musicians continue to look for ways that allow them to play more efficiently, effectively, and easily.
Elements of the figures are presented by way of illustration and not necessarily as a limitation. Size, proportion, or other aspects of the figures may be exaggerated for clarity. While various implementations are described in this disclosure by way of example, those skilled in the art will recognize that the implementations are not limited to the examples or figures described. It should be understood that the figures and detailed description thereto are not intended to limit implementations to the particular form disclosed but, on the contrary, the intention is to cover all modifications, equivalents, and alternatives falling within the spirit and scope as defined by the appended claims. The headings used in this disclosure are for organizational purposes only and are not meant to be used to limit the scope of the description or the claims. As used throughout this application, the word “may” is used in a permissive sense (i.e., meaning having the potential to) rather than the mandatory sense (i.e., meaning must). Similarly, the words “include”, “including”, and “includes” mean “including, but not limited to”.